


72 Hour Hold

by ladyjax



Series: Pegasus/Reloaded [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Character(s) of Color, Gen, Pegasus/Reloaded, We Aren't in Kansas Anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Bounced into an alternate Earth, Sam and Teyla consider the options.





	

Not for the first time since they were put in this cell, scratch that, room, Sam wished she smoked. Or knitted. Or maybe both.

 

"Colonel Carter."

 

Teyla's voice was low, mindful of the other woman's space. Sam listened to her muffled sobs late the first night. By morning, Teyla was back to...herself? Sam wasn't entirely sure since she'd only spoken to Teyla a couple of times before during visits to the SGC.

 

"Given the circumstances, I think you can drop the title, Teyla." Sam replied. She motioned to the open spot at the foot of her bed. "Have a seat."

 

Teyla sat and curled one leg beneath her. Sam slapped down a small bite of jealousy; Teyla was all grace and beauty with fighting and diplomatic skills to match. Sam, on the other hand, felt like a woman with a very big brain and very little to show for it at the moment.

 

"If you think hard enough perhaps the answer will come to you in a bolt of lightning."

 

Sam's reverie is broken by Teyla's dry observation. "You've spent way too much time around McKay," she groused.

 

Teyla chuckled. "And yet, there is some truth in what I said. You were thinking very hard."

 

"Could feel it from across the room, huh?" Sam's lips twisted in a ghost of a smile. "I'm just thinking that it's day three and we're still here."

 

"Which means our counterparts in this universe are either dead," Teyla began.

 

"Or they never existed." Sam ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that."

 

Teyla nodded. "As you said, we are still here."

 

Sam looked into her eyes and knew that Teyla had compartmentalized and filed away, for the moment, anything she was feeling about being stranded. "We are, aren't we?"

 

The door to their quarters opened and Sheppard stepped in. "Colonel Carter. Miss Emmagan."

 

Both women got to their feet and Sam noticed that his gaze lit on Teyla first before sliding over to look at her. No doubt Teyla had noticed this as well. She didn't miss much. "Colonel. Any news?"

 

"Obviously we can't account for your friends' whereabouts but in your case," Sheppard hesitated. Sam could fill in the rest.

 

"I'm dead here."

 

He nodded.

 

"When?"

 

"Iraq. Your counterpart was a paratrooper with the 82nd Airborne."

 

Sam blinked and rocked back on her heels, the knowledge coiling in the back of her brain. "Wow." When it looked as though he was going to continue, she held up her hand to stop him. "Not my life, sir."

 

"Guess not." He looked at both women. "General O'Neill wants to meet with you, Colonel. Miss Emmagan can wait for your return."

 

"No. You meet with all of us or none at all." Sam took a deep breath. "We're a team."

 

Sheppard's neutral expression was belied by a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That's so?"

 

"Yes." Sam looked at Teyla whose rock steady gaze felt like a shield and then back at the man in front of her. "Is that a problem?"

 

He chuckled and gestured for both women to step out into the hallway. "Not for me it's not. You might want to go easy on General O'Neill though."


End file.
